


Did You Know?

by CxNxPxS



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: AU, Drabble, Fic Trade, Other, Sci-Fi, Short Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CxNxPxS/pseuds/CxNxPxS
Summary: Phinks and Uvo gossip about the other troupe members.





	Did You Know?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shally/gifts).



> This is a fic trade that I wrote for SnarkySnark. Phinks and Uvo's characterizations are ooc. Enjoy!

Rock music blasts in the air inside a medium size club that used to be a prison years ago on the Moon. Every prison cell has leather armchairs and a glass table in the middle. The walls are painted various bright colors, matching the disco light hanging on the ceiling above the dance floor. The floors are marble and the curtains are silk with a glittery texture that shines whenever light touches it. In the bathrooms, the toilets are painted gold and the sinks are the shape of a heart. The entire place looks like a movie set, ready to be used to film a B-rated horror film.

Most people ignore the atrocious décor since it’s the number one club on the Moon. Every celebrity and high class resident goes to the club on the weekend to get drunk, gossip, and hook up.  In order to enter the club, a fee of seventy million credits needs to be paid. Some people think it’s expensive while others feel it’s not a big deal.

Phinks and Uvo sit in the back of the club in a prison cell that has a small glass table in the middle and two large leather armchairs against the wall. Above the armchairs are abstract paintings and landscape paintings from a famous artist who supposedly owns the club. There are roses in a large flower vase next to the entrance, filling the room with a pleasant aroma.

“I can’t believe Chrollo actually got upset when he found Machi is dating Feitan. Who would have known those two would have kicked it off,” Phinks says as he picks up his glass filled with vodka off the glass table and lifts it to his lips. He takes a sip before speaking again. “Anyway, I told Chrollo that he’ll find someone special.”

Uvo snorts. “He’s never going to let Machi go since they slept together a few months ago.”

Phinks eyes widen. “Oh? I didn’t know about this. Did they do the deed inside of the hideout or at his apartment?”

“Inside the hideout when we were doing inventory on the stolen merchandise from the auction on Mars. Remember when Chrollo said that he needed to talk to Machi about something in private?”

“Yeah, he said they were going to talk about some missing merchandise that wasn’t accounted for from the previous job,” Phinks says slowly. He laughs loudly and leans forward a bit until his shadow covers the glass table in front of him. “I wonder how many times they had sex. That couldn’t have been the first time. Hell, I want to know why she’s dating Feitan now.”

“Maybe he finishes too fast.”

Phinks tries not to laugh but ends up laughing so hard tears roll down his cheeks and falls onto his ripped blue jeans. He dusts some food crumbs off his short sleeve shirt and checks the time on his watch. The time reads half past eight which isn’t too late since he doesn’t have to be home anytime soon to sleep for work in the morning. His shift doesn’t start until noon and if he arrives late because he slept in, no one will give him crap for it.

Uvo lifts his glass to his lips but accidentally spills some vodka on his silk button up shirt and leather pants. The alcohol cascades across the marble floor to the entrance and stops a few inches away from the hallway. Uvo hopes a waiter stops by the room soon so that they can give him some napkins to clean up his mess. For whatever reason, there aren’t any napkins inside the room anywhere.

“Do you really think the reason why Mach is dating Feitan because Chrollo’s a minute man?” Phinks says wiping tears off his face. He looks over at the entrance to see if a waiter is walking by but the only person that passes by the door is a drunk old man hanging onto two his friends. He babbles about something in a language Phinks has never heard of before. Maybe he’s an alien disguising himself as a human. “I can’t see Chrollo as the type of person who’s terrible at sex. I’ve always imagine him as a closet pervert who likes to get wild after a job is finished.”

Uvo shrugs. “Even if he is, that’s his business. I’m not going to judge him.”

“I will,” Phinks says quickly before laughing hard again.

Uvo places his glass on the glass table and leans back against the armchair. “Since we’re gossiping about the troupe members, did you hear that Kalluto, Kortopi, and Shalnark are thinking about quitting the Phantom Troupe to live a normal life? Apparently they got a job at Starbright Corp. It’s the company that manufactures every single spaceship on the Moon and Mars.”

“Is that right? Well did you know the reason why Kalluto got a job at the company because his family is broke? Apparently his brother, Milluti or Miyuki, whatever the hell his name is gambled away all their money for an android. He was trying to get the newest model that just came out a few weeks ago,” Phinks says looking away from the entrance. He leans back against the armchair and crosses his leg. “I feel bad for him since he’ll be the only one working hard in the family. His other siblings haven’t returned home in years.”

Uvo makes a humming noise. “If Kalluto needs some extra credits, I’m willing to help him out.”

“Same here,” Phinks says nodding his head. He checks the time on his watch again and yawns. “I would love to talk to you longer but I need to get home and finish some errands before I go to bed.”

“Same here,” Uvo says standing up. He walks over to the entrance and stretches his arms. “Take it easy man.”

“You too,” Phinks says as he watches his best friend leave.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. Please leave a kudo or comment if you like. :)


End file.
